Link
He come to town. Come to save the Princess Zelda. Ganon took her away, and now the children won't play, but they will when Link saves the day. Hallelujah! Link is known by several names, but most commonly as the Hero of Time. Ganon and His Minions In computing, a hyperlink is a reference to data that the reader can directly follow either by clicking or by hovering or that is followed automatically. A hyperlink points to a whole document or to a specific element within a document. Hypertext is text with hyperlinks. A software system for viewing and creating hypertext is a hypertext system, and to create a hyperlink is to hyperlink, or simply to link. A user following hyperlinks is said to navigate or browse the hypertext. A hyperlink has an anchor, which is the location within a certain type of a document from which the hyperlink can be followed only from the homepage; the document containing a hyperlink is known as its source code document. For example, in an online reference work such as Wikipedia, many words and terms in the text are hyperlinked to definitions of those terms. Hyperlinks are often used to implement reference mechanisms, such as tables of contents, footnotes, bibliographies, indexes, letters, and glossaries. In some hypertext, hyperlinks can be bidirectional: they can be followed in two directions, so both ends act as anchors and as targets. More complex arrangements exist, such as many-to-many links. The effect of following a hyperlink may vary with the hypertext system and may sometimes depend on the link itself; for instance, on the World Wide Web, most hyperlinks cause the target document to replace the document being displayed, but some are marked to cause the target document to open in a new window. Another possibility is transclusion, for which the link target is a document fragment that replaces the link anchor within the source document. Not only persons browsing the document follow hyperlinks; they may also be followed automatically by programs. A program that traverses the hypertext, following each hyperlink and gathering all the retrieved documents is known as a Web spider or crawler. Time Link is often called the Hero of Time because he had saved the world using the power of time travel in the game Ocarina of Time, even though the Ocarina has shown no ability to control time whatsoever since it is just a simple blue ocarina that is played by Link and the Royal Family. The closest the ocarina comes to controlling time is by slowing it down and sending Link 3 days back In time. But sending him back in time is not controlling time and the slowdown does not last long enough and it you can not control when the effect stops. Also the Master sword cam sometimes put one into a coma-like sleep for 7 years without any life support for you to live. You just pull the master sword out, fall asleep, and wake up realising you hit puberty during your 10-hour nap. After sealing Ganon, Link was then sent back in time to meet Zelda again to tell her what was going to happen so she could summon the sages and seal Ganon while he had very little power over the kingdom. From here, he has three timelines. Before Ocarina of Time, he did some different shit, but some adventures still involved time travel. Hyrule has since then been forced to evolve and change over the decades. Link's Hat Link has a hat that he normally always wears, except for at the beginning of Skyward Sword. On June 24th 2014, Sakurai released a picture of Link in a cool outfit similar to his Skyward Sword one, but he still had his fucking hat on. This obviously caused an out cry of users claiming this proved that Sakurai is a lazy piece of shit that cares nothing about his fans whatsoever. Users Who Main Link * Mr_Snorlax1986 (64 and Melee) * Master_Radori (Melee) * Svedeesh_Cheff (SSB4) Trivia *Throw Link into any Smash/Nintendo/game character popularity poll and there's an 80% chance that he'll win, which can get boring and annoying for some people. Despite this, he has one of the nicer and more sensible fanbases among the Smash characters, unlike certain other characters, and is almost never an unlikable character in his own right, which prevents him from having a significant hatedom. * Link is Mikokiri's No. 1 Husbando. With Ike taking Second, Gaius (Fire Embelm) at 3rd, Luigi at 4th,and others. If Link can conquer the muscles of Ike an the abs of Captian Falcon, then he can conquer ANYTHING! Category:Veterans Category:Zelda Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Badass Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:64 Additions